mcballfandomcom-20200216-history
XCandyland
Candy '''(currently known as '''xCandyland, but also known as TheCandyGirl and/or Candyland455) is a former moderator on MCBall. History She joined the server in April 2014. For a long time, she has been known as Candyland455 and briefly as TheCandyGirl. Appearance Her Minecraft skin is typically a girl with pink accessories, and a greyish shirt/clothing. Interview Austinato15 (A): What made you want to become a staff member? Candyland455 ©: Originally I had filled out my staff application within a year of joining the server because I had friends who, at the time, were applying and I thought it would be fun to try too, although I backed out because I was too nervous. Flash forward about half a year and I still wanted to be a staff member but again, I was too nervous to apply. It was actually Knack who pushed me to apply. When I realized that I had so much support I decided to go for it because really, what did I have to lose? I was so nervous because I had joined MCBall the same day I bought Minecraft. I instantly fell in love with the server and the community - I knew that I wanted to help make the server a positive place. I wanted to help catch hackers, make friends, but also have fun all the while. A: What would you be doing if MCBall wasn't part of your life? C: Without MCBall, my life would be very similar, but also quite different. I'd still be going to school and working hard, but I would spend less time on the computer. Though I might have found another game that I enjoy, I probably wouldn't like it as much as I like MCBall. I also wouldn't have met a lot of great friends which would suck. A: What kit and map do you like to pair the best? If you have one, please specify why. C: As many people know, frosty is definitely my favourite kit. I've been practicing using it for a while now so I feel like I've found a way to incorporate the kit on almost any map. My favourite kit/map combo is probably Cracked with the frosty kit. It's a very close quarters map so I just find it useful when rounding corners, especially when pairing that with f5. It's also great because when you're on top of the buildings, if you throw a frosty bomb you can often throw it far enough to catch the flag carrier. A: Is being a staff member/moderator difficult, or is it relatively easy (than you expected)? C: The level of difficulty that comes with being a Mod definitely goes in waves. I remember being a ChatMod and I was super nervous making my first mute, but now I don't find that nerve-racking at all. I guess you just get used to doing the job, so in a sense certain things get easier. However on the other hand, Mods have to deal with a lot of just really unpleasant situations in general. It's difficult because sometimes we don't have the information or perms to do what needs to be done, so we'll get a lot of hate from the community which obviously sucks. It can be hard so you really need to love your job as a staff member if you want to stay sane. A: If you were to tell everyone on the server something important, what would it be? C: That's a really hard question... I don't know if it's considered "important", but I would just remind everyone that they should be nicer to the people in this community. Sometimes it can become very toxic and I just think that people need to remember that we're only human and none of us are perfect. MCBall should be a place where we can just relax and have fun - it shouldn't be somewhere where we're worried about being ridiculed or spoken badly about. A: If you have a feature (kits, maps, hub, etc.) you're looking forward to being added to MCBall, what would it be? (You could answer with more than one.) C: I can't say, sorry :')